


Yours Sincerely

by niallnit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boda, Carta, Celos, Español, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Spanish, Wedding, de la vida, este es mi primer os, niallnit, no me ignoren, no me odien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallnit/pseuds/niallnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Debía escoger tres recuerdos y esos son. Te amo demasiado, Louis, y espero que sepas que nada me hace feliz que saber que, a partir de la siguiente semana, serás mío para siempre. Nada nos va a separar. Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida y no te cambiaría por nada por nada del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely

Domingo 23 de Febrero. La habitación de uno de los chicos de la escuela – de esos que hacen fiestas cuando sus padres salen solo para ser populares –, su cama. Tú. Yo. Una delgada sábana con dibujos de carritos rojos y azules sobre nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues espero que sí, porque esa fue la primera vez que hablamos. Y yo nunca lo podré olvidar.

No sé qué pasó la noche anterior, no recuerdo cómo llegamos a la habitación de Josh, y supongo que tú tampoco – estábamos tan ebrios. Pero aún recuerdo la expresión de tu rostro, la manera en que me mirabas fijamente y como, cuando por fin abrí los ojos, saltaste hacia atrás, como si hubieses visto un fantasma. No sé si lo notaste, pero tenías puestos mis pantalones y mis bóxers – dejé que te los quedaras. Se te veían mejor a ti. ‘Ho-hola.’, Saludaste nervioso, con esa voz que hizo que mi corazón se derritiese (y que aún lo hace). Yo te saludé y me puse de pie, aún desnudo. ¡Y cómo olvidar tu reacción! Si la cabeza no me hubiera dolido tanto, podría jurar que hubiese muerto de risa en ese momento.

Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo que pasó luego de eso, pero sí sé que un rato después, estábamos en la cocina de Josh, rodeados de gente ebria que aún dormida. Me dijiste que querías té y lo preparé para ti. Dos cucharaditas de azúcar, como te gusta. Comimos, hablamos, reímos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, cuando lo único que habíamos hecho era pasar juntos la noche. 

Recuerdo también nuestra primera cita. La noche en que te besé por primera vez. Conscientes, al menos. Me llevaste a ‘tu rincón especial’, como tú lo llamas (aunque yo pienso que es solo la esquina de un parque, lo sabes). Era de noche y hacía algo de frío, querías darme tu chaqueta pero la rechacé diciendo que ‘yo no era una niña’ y fue ahí cuando descubrí lo terco que eras, pues no te callaste hasta que la tuve puesta.

Nuestro primer beso, probablemente no fue el beso más romántico, no fue algo de película o como los que mi hermana y mi madre veían en las telenovelas. Pero ¿me dejas repetirte esto una vez más? Para mí fue lo más especial de toda mi vida. Me estabas dejando en la puerta de mi casa a las once y treinta de la noche. Estabas parado frente a mí y no decías nada. Yo creí que tú me besarías, y por eso esperaba. Cinco minutos pasaban y lo único que veía en tu rostro era nervios. Eres un miedoso y nunca me cansaré de recordártelo. Estabas a punto de irte cuando te tomé de la mano y solo te besé. Y podría jurar que las piernas me temblaban de nervios. Y me regresaste el beso. Y si no me abrazaba de tu cuello, caería. Tus manos se amoldaban perfectamente a mi cintura y lograbas mantenerme de pie. Y luego salió mi hermana, y nos vio. Y te fuiste sin decir ni una palabra, tu cara roja como la rosa que te di el dia después, durante la clase de Historia.

También recuerdo nuestra primera pelea. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Dios, si lloré toda la noche porque creí que te había perdido. Y es que fui un idiota. ¡Pero estaba ebrio, Louis! Y tú no estabas ¡Y yo estaba tan solo! Y luego esta chica vino y… bueno, tú conoces el resto. Sé que se supone que en este momento debemos estar felices y esto es un recuerdo triste pero… creo que igual es importante, porque esto nos unió más. Piénsalo. Nuestras otras peleas eran cosas tontas (‘Llegas tarde. ¿Es que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?’, ‘¿Por qué estabas mirando al cajero de esa tienda? ¡Tu novio soy yo!’). 

Debía escoger tres recuerdos y esos son. Te amo demasiado, Louis, y espero que sepas que nada me hace feliz que saber que, a partir de la siguiente semana, serás mío para siempre. Nada nos va a separar. Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida y no te cambiaría por nada por nada del mundo.

  
Tuyo por siempre,

Harry.

**~*~**

 

¿Recuerdas cuando me escribiste esto? Y me la diste en nuestra noche bodas porque ‘te acobardaste. Tonto. No sé de qué tenías miedo, o porque no querías dármela antes. Pero bueno, es cierto que fue mucho más romántico que me la dieras esa noche, cuando tuvimos unos momentos juntos antes de que empezaran a llegar todos para la fiesta.

Nunca he sido bueno para escribir cartas, y lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas esas que te hacía cuando éramos enamorados? Bueno, siempre las hacía con ayuda de mis hermanas. Y esas que se doblaban y se armaban… bueno, ellas las construían, yo les decía que escribir. Nunca tuve buena caligrafía. Las únicas cartas que yo te hacía, esas que eran como esta, solo un papel blanco con letras de lapicero azul, eran esas que decían cosas que solo tú y yo podíamos saber. Esos secretos, o recuerdos que no podían ser de nadie más que nuestros. O la que te escribí luego de esa estúpida pelea que tuvimos por culpa de unos rumores que yo ingenuamente creí. ¿Te acuerdas de esa? Espero que no la guardes porque es realmente humillante todo lo que escribí. Y si la tienes dámela. La quemaré.

No sé que tanto estás haciendo en nuestra habitación y porque no me dejas entrar, pero huele delicioso. Como a rosas o vainilla. Igual de detallista y romántico que cuando tenías 16, ¿eh? Siempre me hacías cartas, me dabas peluches, globos de esos que dicen  _‘Te amo’_ , dibujitos de nosotros hechos por ti – nunca fuiste bueno dibujando, Harry, pero sabes que igual me encantaban – o poemas que me escribías en tu clase de Lenguaje. ¿Y cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti cuando me llenabas de cosas como esas? A veces pienso que fingiste estar sorprendido cuando te dije que me gustabas y que quería que seas mi novio.

Tú me has hecho recordar nuestra primera cita, así que ahora yo te recordaré sobre la primera vez que fuiste a cenar a mi casa con tu familia. Mi mamá y mis hermanas te amaron desde el instante en que te vieron. Eso por eso, también, que ellas me ayudaban a hacerte cartas – decían que tu merecías algo mejor que los pedazos de papel bond que yo te daba. Como sea; recuerdo lo nervioso que estabas y como intentabas siempre quedar bien frente a mi mamá, querías agradarle y que te apruebe. Ella la te quería desde antes de conocerte. Imposible no amarte con todas las cosas que yo decía de ti.

¿Y te acuerdas cuando viajamos a escondidas? Es que nuestras mamás nunca nos dejarían irnos solos de viaje. Pero lo hicimos. Tu dijiste que pasarías el fin de semana en casa de Niall y yo dije que iría donde Liam. Y nos creyeron. A veces me siento mal por haberle mentido así a mi mamá, pero creo que valió la pena. Un fin de semana entero contigo. Aún no puedo creer que ahora estemos viviendo en la misma casa o que compartamos habitación y cama. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte despertar a mi lado todas las mañanas. Como la primera vez que nos vimos.

Te amo demasiado y sabes que no cambiaría estos cinco años a tu lado por nada del mundo. No sé qué encontraré en nuestra habitación cuando entre, pero sé que me encantará, porque me conoces muy bien como para hacer algo que no me guste. Y aunque así fuera, lo amaré porque lo has hecho tú para mí, así como amo cada pequeño detalle o chocolate que me traes cada día después del trabajo. Pero nunca tanto como te amo a ti.

Feliz aniversario,

Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no me odien. Apreciaría mucho que me den su opinión :)))


End file.
